1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly having a lock mechanism using a connector mating inertia force.
2. Related Art
Such connector assemblies each have a lock mechanism using a connector mating inertia force. The mechanism provides a temporary resistance force during mating of associated connectors. A further mating force overcomes the resistance force, and the release of the resistance force is perceived by a worker. An inertia force produced with the release of the resistance force brings the associated connectors into a correct mating state thereof. One of such inertia locked connector assemblies is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H. 9-293566.
In FIG. 8 or 9, reference numeral 1 designates a plug connector fitted on an electrical instrument 2. Reference numeral 3 designates a receptacle connector mated with the plug connector 1. The plug connector 1 has a connector housing 4 and a plurality of pin terminals 5 (only one of them is illustrated). The connector housing 4 is generally fitted on the electrical instrument 2. The pin terminal 5 is extended in a mating space 6 formed in the connector housing 4. In the outside of the mating space 6, that is, on an outer surface of the connector housing 4, there is formed a second inertia locked portion 7 of the plug connector. The second inertia locked portion 7 has a hook-shaped lock piece 8.
The receptacle connector 3 has a connector housing 9 and a plurality of female terminals 10 (only one of them is illustrated) received in the connector housing 9. The connector housing 9 engages with the connector housing 4 of the plug connector 1. The female terminal 10 is received in a terminal accommodation chamber 11 formed in the connector housing 9. The female terminal 10 is electrically connected to the pin terminal 5 at the mating of the connectors. The connector housing 9 has a mating space 12, and the plug connector 1 has a mating space 6. The mating space 12 is formed with a lock portion 13 that engages with a locked portion 7 formed on the plug connector. The lock portion 13 includes a resilient lock arm 14. The resilient lock arm 14 has a hook-shaped lock piece 15 positioned at a forward end thereof and a push piece 16 positioned at rear end thereof. The push piece 16 can release the mating of the connectors.
At the mating of the connectors, the lock piece 8 of the plug connector abuts against the lock piece 15 of the receptacle connector. At that time, the abutment of the pieces produces a resistance force. To overcome the resistance force A, a further advance of the receptacle connector 3 engages the lock piece 8 with the lock piece 15 (see FIG. 9).
Meanwhile, the depression of the push piece 16 moves the lock piece 15 of the receptacle connector to release the mating of the connectors.
However, in the prior art described above, the receptacle connector 3 might be mated with the plug connector 1, while the push piece 16 is in its depressed state. Since the mating of the connectors causes no abutment of the lock piece 8 against the lock piece 15, an incomplete mating of the connectors may occurs.
A worker might fail to perceive the incomplete mating of the connectors when the push piece 16 is in the depressed state.